Trapped in Mobius
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Big Time Rush, and my oc end up in Sonic's world, Mobius, for reasons unknown.
1. Falling

**Here we go! :D First of all, Happy New Years, everyone!  
I know, I got really lazy with writing this year -.- I'm definitely gonna try and post more often than I have been.  
Well, here's chapter one re-written :)**

* * *

**Sonic's POV~**The gang and I were laying in the grass, looking up at the sky. I know, it sounds boring, but that's how things have been for a while. "Hmm..." I broke the silence between all of us. "Ever since Chris left, things have been quiet."

Tails sat next to me, fiddling with his latest invention. "Well, he always kept things interesting," Tails smiled.

Next to him was Knuckes. "If you ask me," he said, sitting up. "That kid caused us more trouble than Eggman would."

Amy leaned over and punched his shoulder. "Don't be mean!"

Knuckles growled, but didn't say anything back.

Cream and Cheese giggled as they picked flowers around us.

Rouge, who sat next to Knuckles, just rolled her eyes at what a hothead he was being.

I laughed, then looked back up at he sky. "I wish someone would take his place here."

Silver adjusted his gloves, not saying anything. Blaze was next to him, still looking at the sky.

Shadow sat a few feet away from our little circle. "You never know, someone may just fall from the sky," he responded sarcastically.

I scoffed, "Oh shut up."

Rouge smiled slightly." It would be nice, though, don't you think?"

I glanced at her, then the sky again. "Yeah."

A strange vortex had opened up and five people came falling down. They crashed not too far from us.

Cream gasped, "Mister Shadow was right!"

Cheese exclaimed,"Chao Chao!"

I immediately got up and ran over to where they had fallen. "What is going on?" I asked myself as I heard everyone running after me.

* * *

**Mimi's POV~**"Ugh," I groaned. "What happened?"

My friends, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and I had just been on the set of our tv show, when we saw some strange vortex.

Carlos thought it'd be fun to go through it. The thing is, he wasn't willing to go first. So he pushed Kendall through, then me, then James. After, he jumped through himself, and Logan came after because he didn't want to be alone.

"Could you guys please get off of me?" I heard underneath me.

Logan got off the pile first. "I wasn't exactly comfy, either!" he said, brushing himself off.

Carlos got up after him and fixed his hockey helmet. "That. Was. Awesome!"

James rose to his feet. "Maybe for you!" he pouted and ran his lucky comb through his hair.

Finally, it was my turn to get up. "Ugh," I groaned, brushing myself off. "Think about how Kendall and I feel! You were all on top of us!" I crossed my arms, feeling frustrated.

Carlos snickered, "That's what she said!"

I punched his arm, giving him a disapproving look. "Don't," I said warningly.

Carlos rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry," he frowned.

I rolled my eyes and offered Kendall, who was still on the ground, my hand. "You okay?" I asked.

* * *

**Sonic's POV~**We all saw the five people that had crashed here. First of all, they were pretty funny. Second, that girl seemed to be as defensive as Amy...

They didn't seem to notice us. Shadow cleared his throat, getting their attention.

The brunette girl had helped up the blonde boy. She turned to us, eyebrow raised. "Hmm?" Once she saw us, she seemed surprised.

I looked around, then shrugged. "What?"

"No way," she giggled. "You're Sonic the hedgehog!"

I nodded, "Yeah, but who are you?"

She gave me a goofy smile, "I'm Mimi. Short for Michelle." She pointed to each of the guys. "The blonde one is Kendall. Helmet boy is Carlos. The pretty boy is James, and that's Logan."

James and Carlos had funny looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" they asked in unison.

Mimi shrugged, "_Obviously_ I don't know."

"Maybe if _Carlos_ hadn't pushed us through that vortex," Kendall began.

"I thought it'd be fun!" Carlos pouted. "You guys never like my ideas."

"Because they're _stupid_!" Mimi shouted.

James stood in between them. "Don't fight. We need to learn what happened."

"Maybe a temporal loop in the space time continuum-"

Mimi cut Logan off. "Logan," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Stop watching so much Doctor Who," she laughed.

"Doctor Who?" Silver repeated in a questioning tone.

She nodded, "Exactly."

"That's not what I meant..." he shook his head.

"What are we doing here?" Kendall asked, looking at everyone.

Mimi shrugged, "How should any of us know?"

Cream tugged on Mimi's jeans, "Miss Mimi, maybe Mister Shadow did this."

Mimi looked down at her. "What was that, sweetie?"

"He said people weren't gonna fall from the sky," Cream elaborated.

James crossed his arms, "Way to jinx it, Shadow." Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Mimi could sense the tension. "Um, guys..."

Kendall pointed to Carlos. "This is all Carlos's fault for wishing our lives would be like games."

"Guys. . ." Mimi repeated, becoming irritated.

"Hey, I can dream!" Carlos protested.

"_Hopefully,_we are dreaming," James mumbled.

"Guys!" Mimi shouted.

They stopped arguing and faced her.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you. Now, clearly, we are on Mobius. Am I right?"

They nodded.

"And where did we come from?"

"Earth," Logan said.

Mimi nodded. "Right...and where am I going with this?" she hook her head. "We don't know how we got here or why."

Logan sighed, "We're doomed."

"To what?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well, it. . .I don't know." He shrugged, "Being stuck here?"

"That's a possibility," Mimi nodded.

"_Mimi_!" the guy shouted.

She flinched, then gave them a look. "_What?_I'm not gonna lie."

But you lie to me all the time," James said.

Mimi smiled. "So what if I do?"

James nodded, not wanting to argue. "Alright then."

Knuckles had finally lost patience. "What is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Mimi asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "The five of you fell out of the sky?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Ding ding ding!" she shouted. "And Knuckles gets a clue!"

Amy came up to her. "There's no need to be rude," she shook her head.

Mimi crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm rude?"

"Yeah, you are," Amy said.

They continued arguing like that.

"Girls!" Kendall shouted.

They stopped and looked at him.

"If we're gonna have to live in the same world, we may as well learn to get along with one another."

Mimi smiled. "And there's Kendall with a 'Let's Get Along' speech."

Kendall bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Mimi laughed while Logan, James, and Carlos rolled their eyes.

"And I thought Sonic was cocky," Knuckles whispered to Mimi, making her laugh lightly.

Kendall and I looked at him. "I resent that!"

After a while, I finally asked. "What were you guys doing before you got here?"

"We were just hanging out on set of our tv show with our old friend, and new co-star, Mimi," James explained.

Mimi just smiled and waved.

Logan took over. "We challenged her to a video game."

Carlos laughed. "There was no competition. She won without a doubt."

Kendall nodded. "Some portal opened up in the room. Carlos pushed everyone in, and now, here we are."

We all just stated at them. _What do video games have to do with this?_

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows curiously, "What?"

"So there's no telling what sent you all here?" Tails asked, making sure he understood their situation.

They all shook their heads. "Sorry," Mimi said. "If we knew, we'd tell."

Tails smiled. "Not to worry. I'll try to find out what caused this." He walked off towards his lab. We all followed.

Mimi giggled. "He's so adorable."

"What's the matter with you?" Silver asked.

"He's just adorable," she shrugged. "All of you are."

Logan sighed, "Just ignore her. She fell out of a tree when she was seven."

"Maybe because you _pushed_ me?" I said.

"I was _seven_, I didn't know what I was doing!" he said in his defense.

Mimi shrugged. "All right. Let's just figure out what happened, and fast."

_Jeez,_ I thought. _Is this how they're always going to be?_

* * *

**I hope you guys like the re-write :)**_  
_


	2. Finding a Solution

**Hello, everyone :) Here's chapter 2**

* * *

Mimi's POV~ Everyone sat outside Tails's lab while he went to work. What on? Who knows...

No one has any idea how my friends and I got here, but what makes it worse is we don't know if we can even go back home. To be honest, I'm starting to pray that this is all just a bad dream...or maybe a good one? I mean, the guys and I are pretty big video game fans, and being in a video game world is just so...weird but pretty cool at the same time.

I leaned against Kendall as I continued to think. Logan, James, and Carlos sat on either side of us. Everyone else, except Sonic, just looked around. Sonic was running. He couldn't stay still for long.

"This is boring." I said bluntly. "You are all boring."

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Knuckles said flatly.

"What is there to do around here?" I asked, sitting up.

"You could run," Shadow suggested, eve though I knew he didn't really care if I was bored or not.

"Or pick flowers, Miss Mimi," Cream smiled.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

I smiled at Cream and Cheese. "That's sweet, but I'll leave that to you." I sighed and looked up at Kendall.

He smiled down at me. "Don't worry. Tails will find out why we're here."

"What if he doesn't?" James asked, clearly irritated.

"We'll save that question for when that actually happens, which it won't," I said. _I hope we don't have to ask that...I wouldn't want to be stuck here forever! This is starting to actually seem real._

After a few moments, Tails emerged from his lab.

"Well?" I asked, standing up. "Did you find out anything?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Sorry, I couldn't figure it out just yet."

I folded my arms, thinking. "Hmm...Maybe we should look around?" I suggested.

Tails nodded, "Maybe there's something that will help us near where you guys crashed."

I smiled, "Exactly."

* * *

**Sonic's POV~** Looks like we're at a dead end. Mimi and Tails are still trying hard to find any explanation. I mean, everyone helped, but they were the ones that seemed most determined to find answers. I can't blame them, I wanna know how five people could randomly teleport to another world

"Find anything?" Mimi asked as everyone searched the area for...well, anything, really.

She received a chorus of "No's" from Silver, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze.

"Miss Mimi!" I turned to see Cream tugging at the bottom of Mimi's shirt.

Mimi turned around. "Did you find something, Cream?" she asked, kneeling to face her.

Cream nodded, "I found more people!"

"Chao Chao!" shouted Cheese.

Mimi's eyes widened slightly. "Where, sweetie?"

Cream pulled on Mimi's hand, making her stumble forward a bit. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

Mimi laughed lightly and gladly followed. Clearly curious, Logan and James followed as well. Kendall and Carlos continued to search the area.

* * *

**Mimi's POV~** "There they are!" Cream pointed down the hill.

I looked down, squinting. "Is that...Gustavo and Kelly?" I asked quietly.

"What are they doing here?" James asked.

Cream began to run again, forcing me to follow down the grassy hill. "Do you know them, Miss Mimi?"

"I sure do," I said.

"Yo!" James shouted to get their attention.

They both looked up. "What are you doing here?" Kelly asked. They both stood up as I headed toward them.

"Carlos pushed me and the others through some portal, and, well, here we are!" I shrugged.

"Not much of a story, though," Logan added, walking down to meet us.

"You fell through a portal, too?" Kelly asked.

"Yup, how else would we be on Mobius," I responded. "You know, a different world."

"You're saying we're in a different world?" Gustavo asked.

"Exactly," I confirmed. "But I don't think you two will like this world..."

"Why not?" Gustavo asked.

"Mimi!" I heard Tails shout.

I turned around, "What's up, Tails?"

"I think that, maybe, I've figured out a solution."

"Great, why is it?"

"This," he showed me a giant green emerald.

"A...chaos emerald?" I asked.

"You've heard of them?" he asked, letting me see it.

I held it in both of my hands, eyes widened in disbelief. "Yeah, but they're not real where I'm from.."

"Why is that fox talking?" Gustavo pointed to Tails, completely confused.

"And why does it have two tails?" Kelly asked.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," Tails responded smiling.

"And this rabbit,"Gustavo pointed to Cream, who hid behind me in fear.

"That's Cream," I said right away. "And I think you've frightened her."

Kelly looked at me,"Michelle, what's going on here?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine." I turned to Tails, "But you may be right about the emeralds..." I stared at the giant gem in my hands. "There's seven of these, yeah?"

"Yes, since we have this one, six are still scattered around," Tails clarified.

"I think our best bet right now is to find the rest of them. Then maybe we can find a way to use them to send me and my friends back home." I handed the emerald back to Tails. "But how are we going to find them all?"

Tails thought for a moment, "I can try making a tracking device, but it may take some time."

"And there's no guarantee that they'll be easy to obtain," I added.

James interrupted, "So, we're not going home anytime soon?"

I shrugged, "I guess not."

Logan added, "You don't know for sure. Maybe we'll be lucky and find the emeralds fast."

I looked at Logan, raising my eyebrow at him. "You seriously think we can do that?"

"I don't think it'll be simple," Tails scratched his head. "I have to build the tracking device first, then we'll have to work from there."

"Think you'll need any help?" I asked. "I'll do whatever I can."

"I can help, too." Logan offered.

"I don't know," Tails shrugged.

"Trust me," James said. "These two are the smartest people I know. I think they'll be a big help to you."

I smiled at James, then waited for Tails's response.

"Alright," Tails smiled. "I could use some help in my workshop."

I turned to Kelly and Gustavo, "How long do you guys think you can handle this place?"

Kelly shrugged, "s long as it'll take to get back home, I guess."

Gustavo clenched his fists tightly. Something tells me he will end up _really _hating Mobius...

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long. I needed some more ideas for the story before I went any further with it.  
**

**Please review to let me know what you thought, and if you have some good ideas for the story. Maybe I'll add some in :)  
**


End file.
